1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to flexible covers for trailer boxes and, more specifically to roll-up covers for open sided trailer boxes.
2. Background of the Invention
When loading non-bulk type goods, it is highly advantageous and desirable to load and unload trailer boxes from the side. This is true because of the length of the side opening, giving convenient access to the floor space, and because forklifts or other lifting devices may be used in the loading procedure. In response to this need, a number of cover assemblies for open-sided trailers have been devised as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,231,305 issued to Beckman; 3,453,020 issued to Santillo; 4,032,186 issued to Pickering et al; and 4,218,087 issued to Neville. Such devices are restricted to trailers carrying non-bulk goods and are not useable for the carrying of bulk goods such as grain, beets, potatoes, wood chips, sawdust, and the like.